phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:92.11.143.166
Blocked for a month Your access to this wiki has been blocked for a month because you continue to insert personal opinion into pages and put in statements that have been proven to be false. All other IP addresses used by you have also been blocked for this same period. — RRabbit42 02:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked for three months You came back on a different IP address and added your personal opinion again. You were asked multiple times not to do this and now I am telling you: do not do this any more. All IP addresses (computers) you have edited from have now been blocked for three months because of this. — RRabbit42 15:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Why Candace doesn't hate her brothers Before we spend a lot of time going back and forth on the edits to "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" and "Traffic Cam Caper", I think I need explain my reasoning for why I keep removing what you're putting in. Candace is self-centered, and when it comes to obtaining proof of what her brothers are doing, she will tend to focus on that. But to say that she doesn't care about them or that she hates them isn't supported by what's seen in other episodes. If you look at an episode like "The Lake Nose Monster", at the end of the episode, Candace has undeniable proof that the monster existed. But she agrees to get rid of it to protect the monster and her brothers. She's reluctant about it, but she does it. In "Thaddeus and Thor", she starts off telling Mandy how annoying her brothers are, but then it becomes a point of pride that her brothers can do the amazing things that they do. For the two episodes you changed, here's the specific reasons why I removed your changes: * Voyage to the Bottom of Buford: Candace is focusing on getting the pictures of what the boys are doing and she says "That was so amazing", meaning she was caught up in the spectacle of the squid capturing the kids. If you watch the scene, you see that the squid is just holding them, not doing much. By the time it does anything menacing, it has decided to eat the goldfish first. At that point, Buford regains his courage, and knocks out the squid. If Buford hadn't done so, I think Candace would have taken action to rescue her brothers. * Traffic Cam Caper: When Candace is faced with the choice of saving the CD or saving Phineas, she's torn between her desire to get evidence to bust her brothers and the fact that Phineas is in danger. Now, I'll give you that the timing of that scene does make it look like because the CD has already started falling, Candace decides to save Phineas only because the choice is made for her. I think this is a case of bad editing in the show, rather than Candace thinking "There goes the CD. Since it's gone, I guess I have no choice but to save Phineas." :I look at this as a continuity problem rather than evidence that Candace hates her brothers. If the close-up of the CD beginning to fall was trimmed to show that it was still wobbling on the edge when it cuts back to Candace, then it would be clear that Candace chose her brother instead of busting. To wrap this up, Candace is annoyed by her brothers. She doesn't like the fact that they can get away with doing these amazing things and her parents almost never see them (as established in "Rollercoaster"). She sometimes thinks that Phineas and Ferb make their Big Ideas just to thwart her goal of becoming famous. But she doesn't hate them, and she does care if they are in danger. She'll set aside her priority of busting them when she has to. — RRabbit42 08:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Blocked for 3 days This IP has been used by the same person who keeps putting in personal opinion into pages. It has been blocked for 3 days as a result. — RRabbit42 14:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Voyage to the Bottom of Buford and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 19:47, 20 July 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''